


Beside Me...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [49]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits at dinner....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside Me...

Sam had cooked a marvelous dinner for Frodo and his cousins. They laughed and talked with Frodo as they drank the dark ale Sam had fetched from the cellar. Sam had set Frodo's plate before him and turned to go back to the kitchen when Frodo grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going, Master Samwise? And why are there only three plates at this table?"

"Are you expecting another guest?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'm expecting YOU!" Frodo told him, tugging at his sleeve.

Sam sat down shyly as Frodo touched his hand and whispered. "I want you beside me always."


End file.
